"Rose" Bramarley Paloma of Carothan
Rose (pedigree name: Bramarley Paloma of Carothan) is a bullmastiff owned and loved by the Austenasian Imperial Family. Born in Milton Keynes and bought from there by the future Emperor Terry in September 2006, she was joined in March 2009 by Edd, another bullmastiff. Rose has had one litter from Shadowguard Maximus, her nephew ("line breeding" is common in dogs, as in the wild they would have lived in packs with a small genepool, only occasionally breeding with dogs outside of their pack). Tragically, only one puppy of the four that she had survived, "Lilly" Carothan Lilly of the Water. Life Rose was DNA profiled on 22 October 2007, and has a hipscore of 11:11, or 22. The Carothan affix was granted in January 2007, it being a combination of the names of Crown Prince Jonathan and Princess Caroline. Rose qualified for Crufts 2008 and 2010. Rose was appointed Mascot of the Order of the Bullmastiff, a life-held position, on 3 January 2009 upon the Order's founding. Pregnancy On 20 May 2010 it was confirmed by a scan that Rose was pregnant from Shadowguard Maximus, a bullmastiff that she had attempted to breed with a number of weeks previously. She was expected to give birth on 24 June 2010 with at least six puppies, but actually went into labour three days later. After one still-birth (which was buried in Wrythe Pet Cemetary) Rose was taken to an emergency vet in Wimbledon, where after undergoing a caesarian it was found she had only been pregnant with four puppies, two more of which tragically died and were cremated at the vets. Only one (the only female) puppy survived, Carothan Lilly of the Water, who is currently growing up well in the Imperial Residence. Pets as Therapy Rose qualified in April 2008 to become a Pets as Therapy, or PAT dog - a very rare achievement for a bullmastiff. An article was written in Dog World later that month, welcoming her to the organisation: "I welcome the latest addition to the Bullmastiff members of the Pets As Therapy team. The Austen’s Bramarley Paloma of Carothan has just passed her assessment test to be accepted as a PAT dog much to her owner’s delight. '' ''Not every dog has the ability to be a show dog but every real Bullmastiff should have the temperament to socialise with people, after all they were bred to work closely with humans. I hope that more people will find the time to become involved in this simple but effective scheme. Having owned two PAT dogs myself I am very aware of the importance of their visits to old people’s homes, hospital wards and schools. '' ''To see someone who no longer communicates with others becoming animated and talking non-stop to a Bullmastiff is a very moving experience. The fact that no-one else could understand what she was saying did not matter because the dog knew. Bullmastiffs are ideally suited to the scheme because they are big enough to be patted without anyone having to bend down from a bed or a chair and they do have such expressive faces, looking as if they are joining in conversations. The only problem I ever had was in retirement homes when, despite all my requests, biscuits were slipped unobtrusively into large mouths." Show Results Rose was shown a lot at various dog shows throughout 2007-9. Since then, she has been in a happy retirement from showing, more focused on attempts at breeding. She has been replaced by Edd in the show ring, who has a better showing pedigree. Issue 1. Shadowguard Maximus (28/6/2008): * 1. Alpha Primus of Carothan: (m) 27/6/2010 - 27/6/2010 (stillborn) * 2. Alpha Secundus of Carothan: (m) 27/6/2010 - 27/6/2010 (stillborn) * 3. Alpha Tertius of Carothan: (m) 27/6/2010 - 27/6/2010 (stillborn) * 4. Carothan Lilly of the Water: (f) 27/6/2010 - Descent The Mascot of the Order of the Bullmastiff must be descended from Champion Ambassador of Buttonoak. Rose is descended from him thus: *CH Ambassador Of Buttonoak (b: 3 May 1953) *CH Bulstaff Brobdingnag (b: 31 March 1959) *CH Bulstaff Achilles (b: 2 January 1961) *Sherharazade Of Mureken (b: c. 1963) *Camelot Of Mureken (b: c. 1966) *CH Thorfin Of Oldwell (b: c. 1968) *CH Nicholas Of Oldwell (b: 25 December 1971) *Leyrigg Bonny Kirsty (b: c. 1974) *Leyrigg Lady Isla (b: c. 1977) *Struanmor An Nuna (b: 26 February 1979) *CH Graecia Centaur (b: 14 October 1981) *CH Saturn Of Graecia (b: 7 July 1987) *CH Graecia Mercury (b: 16 June 1992) *CH Pryderi Simasana (b: 20 July 1994) *CH Pryderi Kolaia Of Oldwell (b: 26 June 1996) *CH Oldwell William (b: 27 October 2000) *CH Oldwell Bugler (b: 18 November 2002) *CH Sundabish Luka JW (b: 24 June 2004) *Bramarley Paloma of Carothan (b: 7 June 2006) Pedigree Rose is descended from the Oldwell kennel of bullmastiffs, a well-known kennel of Champions. In popular culture Rose played herself in the sci-fi series Cool Barbie, appearing as one of the Protectors of the Realm in Cool Barbie IV. Category:Austenasia Category:National Symbols Category:Animals